Stand By Me
by riophoenixgrl77
Summary: Gordies cousin comes to live with him. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!!
1. whats up man

Authors note: hey guys this is my first fanfic and I don't wanna be bad at it so please review so I know what im doing suggestions are welcome.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gordo"! Chris yelled from the tree house window.  
  
I didn't greet him back I just kept walking towards the tree house with my head down. Once I was inside Chris and teddy looked up from their usual game of cards and Vern looked up from his old comic book he's read about 100 times he reads every time he gets bored of watching Chris and teddy play I bet he's memorized it by now.  
  
"What's wrong man"? Chris asked concerned. Teddy and Vern just watched me and waited for my answer I hated when they did that I wasn't used to being the center of attention especially now since Denny was gone.  
  
"Nothing" I said trying to put on a fake smile but it didn't work they knew me like Vern knew his comic books by heart.  
  
"Are you sure man"? Chris asked  
  
"Yeah, im sure im just having a bad day that's all". I gave him a look like I don't want to talk about It and I could tell he understood because he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So you guys ready for school yet"? Chris asked  
  
"No way had teddy said "I can't believe just two more weeks of summer"  
  
"Yeah I wonder who im gonna have for a teacher" Vern said  
  
"Hopefully it's not Miss. Henderson, what a bitch"! Chris replied  
  
I just sat there and listened to their conversations not interested like I usually would be I just couldn't stop thinking about what my mom had told me before I had left. I was finally broken out of my thoughts when I heard teddy and Vern saying they had to go home to eat dinner before their moms had a fit.  
  
When they had left Chris asked me what was bothering me again.  
  
"Gordie what's up with you today? Chris asked taking a drag from his cigarette  
  
"Well I got some bad news today" I said thinking about what had happened that day. 


	2. what happened

"What happened"? Chris asked wanting to know more.  
  
"Well its good news and bad". I said "You remember my cousin Ashley right"?  
  
"Yea isn't she the one who came here like two years ago"? Chris asked  
  
"Yea, well see her mom got into a car accident today and they aren't sure if she's going to make it". I said trying my best not to break down in front of Chris.  
  
"Oh man" Chris said  
  
"So now Ashley is coming to live with me until we know how here mom is doing which is cool because I get to see her but not in a cool situation, you get what I mean right"?  
  
"Yea, man that really bites, when are they coming"? Chris asked  
  
"I think my mom said something about her arriving tomorrow at like noon or something like that".  
  
"Oh that's cool, so what are you gonna do when she gets here?  
  
I could tell Chris wanted me to bring Ashley to the tree house so they could hang out because when she had come down two years ago I could tell Chris had liked her and after they left Chris admitted to it but he said he just thought she was hot but I didn't think so.  
  
"I don't know I didn't have anything planned, why"? I asked trying to get it out of him.  
  
"No reason" he said "Maybe we could all hang out or something, you know show her around the town and shit like that".  
  
"Yea that'd be cool im sure she wouldn't mind".  
  
"Alright cool" Chris said  
  
"Yea, I better be getting home my mom wanted me to help her set up Ashley's room before she got here tomorrow".  
  
"Ok cool, im gonna stay here for awhile just so I don't run into eyeball and ace or the rest of the assholes".  
  
"Good Idea man, ill see you tomorrow"  
  
"Sure will" Chris said  
  
And with that I left the tree house thinking about nothing really important, just thinking. I felt bad for Chris he had to stay there every night because if he went home either eyeball and his friends would get him or his dad would. 


	3. your here!

When I got home things went the same as always, I was ignored by me father unless I did something wrong and my mother well she was just to busy to pay attention to me. The only time she really talked to me that night was when she wanted me to go get a lamp out of the basement for Ashley's room.  
  
The next morning wasn't that different at all, so I decided to go to the tree house before Ashley came.  
  
When I got there the guys were playing they're usual game of cards and Vern was reading his mighty mouse comic book.  
  
"So what's this I hear about your cousin coming to castle rock today"? Teddy asked  
  
"its no big deal"I said it's just my cousin and she's just coming to visit, why"? I asked  
  
"No reason just wanted to know" teddy said  
  
"So you guys want to meet her"? I asked  
  
"Sure" Chris said  
  
"Boss, well I better go home cause she's probly already there" I said  
  
"Ok man, see ya in a little while" Chris said  
  
"Ya see ya" I said and hurried down the latter and to my house.  
  
When I got to my house Ashley was there, as I walked thro the door I could here the familiar voices of my mother and father and then as I walked closer I could here a faint girls voice and instantly I got all excited I knew it was Ashley, I ran into the living room and greeted her with a big smile.  
  
~~~~~ Ashley's point of view~~~~~~  
  
"GORDIE"!! I shrieked  
  
I got up and gave him a big hug even thou I know he hates them, he doesn't mind when I do it thou we've always been super close practically like brother and sister.  
  
"It's been so long" I said  
  
"Ya it has" he replied  
  
"I've missed you all so much"! "im so happy to be here".  
  
"well we're happy to have you here dear" "thank you aunt Dorothy" I said and gave my sweetest smile.  
  
"Gordon why don't you show Ashley to her room, then mabey you could show her around the town , it's a lovely place here really Ashley im sure you'll love it". Aunt Dorothy told me.  
  
"im sure I will" I replied  
  
"You ready ash"? Gordie asked me  
  
"Yup, show me the way Gordon" I chuckled  
  
"don't call me Gordon" he wined  
  
"what ever you say.Gordon"  
  
"its gordie" he pouted.  
  
"ok sorry, Gordie".  
  
"that's better" he laughed  
  
~~~~~~ Gordies pov~~~~~~  
  
"here's your room" I said.  
  
"thank's" she said  
  
"no problem, do you want me to leave while you unpack"? I asked  
  
"No that's ok , I think im going to unpack later anyway". She said  
  
"boss, so you wanna meet my friends"? I asked  
  
suddenly her face lit up.  
  
"ya sure, are you still friends with Chris" she asked  
  
"sure am, why, do you like him". I teased  
  
"shut up! You know I do"! she laughed  
  
"ya you wanna go meet them now or do you wanna wait another 50 years"? I joked  
  
"your so not funny Gordon" she laughed and then smacked me playfully against my head. "OWW" I said  
  
but before I could get her back she was down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
  
  
A/N: hey guys you like so far, hope so, plz review ( sorry its taken so long to put this chapter up but I've been busy with school and such but u know how that goes lol anyway thanx for the support also sorry that the chapters have been so short I'll try to make them longer. luv ya guys!! 


	4. let go

On the way to the tree house we caught up on each others lives a lot it was so nice having her here, I just always felt Ashley was always some one who could understand me other than Deny. We were like brother and sister practically we knew every thing about each other, well besides the real personal stuff I would prefer not to know that about my cousin but hey who would?  
  
When we got to the tree house I was glad the guys acted cool around her, and she acted shy the way she always would when meeting new people or fir the first time. I could tell Chris was nervous because as much as he tried to keep his cool it was fading and fast and I did all I could not to laugh because this moment was just to priceless. All in all it was pretty fun we taught her how to play a lot of card games of course our specialty.  
  
It was getting dark out so we had decided we should all go home. The walk home was pretty quite actually the only time we talked was when she asked what was for dinner and I had told her I didn't know.  
  
After dinner I didn't see much of Ashley because she was in her room unpacking, so I had gone into my room and started to read my magazine I bought the other day. The next thing I knew I was woken up by a light knocking on my door, I got up to see what it was and when I opened the door I was faced with a teary eyed Ashley.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Can I sleep in here tonight?" was all she said so I let her in and she had made bed on my floor. I went and sat down on my bed, she looked up at me complete sadness on her face.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked even thou I had no clue what was wrong until she started crying and said,  
  
"I miss my mom gordie" then it had hit me I was so stupid to not think about it.  
  
"Ash its gunna be ok don't worry" I tried to calm her  
  
"But gordie what if she doesn't make it I can't live with I'd miss her so much"  
  
"I know but ash don't think about that she's gunna pull through and you know it" I said a little too confident when I knew my aunt's chances of living were very small.  
  
"Yea, can we just go to sleep now im really tired" she said as she began to yawn  
  
"Sure" I said and laid back down I could understand what Ashley was going through because I had been the same way when deny had died, soon the sleep overcame my body and I drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N hey guys thanks for reading the story I'll try to update more but I've had writers block a lot lately lol o well thanks luv ya ( 


	5. can't be, can it ?

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking and I knew that every one was awake and eating. I headed downstairs and saw Ashley at the table since my father was nowhere in sight I assumed he was in the garden or out somewhere. My mother was cooking. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice.  
  
"ohhhh Gordon your up" my mother said while trying to concentrate on the food and me at the same time.  
  
"morning gordie" Ashley said  
  
"hey" I replied while trying to pour the juice. "you want some" I asked  
  
"nah Im good" she said  
  
"suit yourself" I shrugged  
  
just then the phone started to ring.  
  
"sweetie, could you get that" my mother asked me  
  
I answered it on the third ring.  
  
"hello" I asked  
  
"hello, is Mr. or Mrs. lachance there" the female voice asked  
  
"she's busy at the moment, you want me tell her your message"?  
  
"Yes its very important reguarding her sister, Annette at the Sanford medical". She spoke again and by the way here tone was I didn't sound good.  
  
"Gordon, who is it"? my mother asked  
  
"it's the hospital" was all I said.  
  
"Go eat , your foods getting cold"  
  
As I walked back to the table I could see the expression on Ashley's face she knew what was soon to come, the phone call we had all been dreading. As I sat down I heard my mother gasp her face pale white and I knew then that my aunt had died because it was that same face my mother had when the news about deny was delivered. I think I Ashley could tell too because the look of total horror mixed with shock was on her face but me I just didn't know what hell to do right now I know it was my aunt but what was I supposed to do I didn't even cry at my brothers funeral.  
  
"yyes, thank you very much" my mother stuttered into the mouth piece. She came over and sat down taking Ashley's hand in hers  
  
"sweet heart im so , so sorry" my mother cried out  
  
~~~~~~* ASHLEY'S POV*~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't breath when my aunt had told me , I was sure I was turning purple by the time I actually think again, I couldn't deal with this not now , not ever  
  
"no" I said just barely above a whisper more to myself than to anyone around me, I couldn't be I started to feel dizzy and everything began to spin. And for the first time in the 13 years I was alive I fainted.  
  
I woke up and started to panic this wasn't my room where the hell was I ? "OW, my fucking head" I mumbled and started to rub my temples it was then that reality flooded back to me the realization seeping through my mind , I was in Gordies house and my mother was dead. It still didn't seem real I mean how could she be there one minute and now be there the next , why her. "I didn't even get to say goodbye" I said aloud 


	6. dont think twice its alright

"I didn't even get to say goodbye" I heard Ashley mumble as I walked in. she had hit her head pretty hard on the side of the table so my mom had asked me to give her some ice I was actually surprised that she was even up.  
  
"Hey" I said holding out the ice for her to take it.  
  
"Hi, is that for my head?" she asked  
  
"No it's for your ass smart one" I chuckled  
  
"No need for sarcasm, im in pain" she said half joking  
  
"I think you would be after hitting your head".  
  
"Shut up, how long was I out for"  
  
"Uhhhhh .I'd say about 30 minutes at the most"  
  
"That's all" she asked in amazement  
  
"Where did your mom go?" she asked  
  
"She went to the hospital, something about questions" I said  
  
"Oh"  
  
"God will this ringing sound ever go away" she yelled annoyed  
  
"Ya just give it time" I said sitting down on her bed  
  
"How would you know?" she asked  
  
"I've fainted before to ya know" I said while doing a dramatic enactment  
  
"When" she replied amused  
  
"Just last summer, I never told you about this did I?"  
  
"No not at all" she said  
  
"It was actually just last summer, you remember me telling you about that kid named ray Brower that was missing right?"  
  
"Ya that was terrible, poor kid" she said  
  
"Well me, Chris, teddy and Vern found him" I said "You're shitting me" she said amazed  
  
"I shit you not" I replied  
  
"Tell me, tell me" she said  
  
"I swear it had to of been the best summer of my life when we set out to find the body, it took two days but we actually did it ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you actually had a leeches stuck to your balls" she said cracking up  
  
"Maybe I should have never of told you" I said with a smirk on my face  
  
"So in the end you guys just did an anonymous phone call, you didn't want credit for everything you'd been through? She asked in disbelief.  
  
"No it wasn't the right thing to do" I said  
  
"I have a question though?"  
  
"Shoot" I said  
  
"What did Ace mean when he said he'd get all of you?" she asked  
  
"See then we didn't even think about it then, but once we got back those words came true" I said still remembering the severe beating I had gotten from ace and the rest of the cobras.  
  
"Ace beat us all up at some point, harder then he ever did to anyone in castle rock, we were bruised for months, Chris even had a broken arm." I told her  
  
"Ace is such an asshole" she said disgusted  
  
"If he ever comes near anyone I know or I ill kick him right in the balls" she laughed  
  
"Good luck." I said smiling and getting up  
  
"Where are you going "she asked?  
  
"I have t meet the guys at the tree house" I said while walking away  
  
"Wait" she yelled  
  
"ya?" I asked "Cant I come?" she asked with a pout  
  
"If you want, but I thought your head hurt?"  
  
"I'll be fine" she said getting up and running into the bathroom with a change of clothes"JUST 5 MINUTES!" she yelled  
  
"Roger that" I said.  
  
A/N: hey guys sry ive been gone for a while... "Guess who back, back again". Sorry im such a dork lol I hope you guys liked this chapter im gunna try to post more often but I cant guarantee it cuz skool bites anyway I just wanted to say well what I just said so neways thanks for reading and I luv ya guys "cuz it feels so empty without me" sry couldn't leave out the end lol o ya review I gotta know if u liked it or not, thanks:) 


	7. the letter

I know going to the tree house seemed really soon especially after my mothers death, seriously some ones mom dies and they wanna go out and have fun? I think it shocked gordie when I asked to go but who wouldn't be? I just couldn't stay; I mean im the type of person that when times get rough I run I pretend it never happened. I try to forget but sometimes it's really hard to let go. Everyone always says how strong I am and that maybe I might be to strong for my own good and I should let my guards down once and a while. I don't know why they think that of me, im scared of everything, im just a big coward.  
  
Once we came back from the tree house I couldn't let it go anymore it was eating me up inside, I excused myself from gordies presence and ran to my room. This was it, my moms funeral would be soon, god what would I do then? I was never really one to express my feelings well, I rarely ever cried and I don't know why I did that night in gordies room.  
  
I used to keep a journal type thing with me to write out what I was feeling mostly my moms idea because she could never get through to me nor do I think she tried but that's just me. So that was my plan im was just going to write a letter to my mom, kind of like a closing an ending where everything is right.  
  
Shit where do I start though I mean me and my mom were never really that close we were but at the same time we weren't and everything just fell completely apart when my dad left I don't even remember him and I don't care to but my mom just never overcame that after that she was out every night doing what is still unknown to me.  
  
It doesn't bother me anymore I can start over, wipe the slates clean whatever phrase you want to use I just get a new begging.  
  
I quickly got out a note book and a pen and started to write.  
  
Dear mom, I know this seems stupid but I didn't know what else to do, I know it was hard raising me especially after dad left but your not the only one that was effected by it its not like he just walked out and left you and not me as well. It's over now though and I know I should be sad about your passing but im not really because just maybe it's your turn to watch over me. I hope your happy wherever you are and don't worry about me every things fine its not so bad living here after all. So I guess this is it and until we meet again. Love, Ashley  
  
Just as I finished there was a knock at my door.  
  
"Come in" I said  
  
My aunt poked her head in, her eyes puffy and red from crying.  
  
"How's your head?" she asked  
  
"Fine" I replied  
  
"Gordon told me you went to meet his friends today" she said  
  
"Yea, they're pretty neat" I said  
  
"I never really got to know them; do you think there a good influence on Gordon? Your uncle never thought so" she kind of laughed silently at that  
  
"Overall I think they couldn't be better" I told her  
  
"What's that in your hand, dear" she asked  
  
"It's a letter to my mom; I know it seems ridiculous."  
  
"No I think it's wonderful, some thing I should have done when Dennis past away." she said almost in a daze  
  
"Well anyway sweetheart I just wanted you to know that im here if you ever need to talk" she said kissing my cheek and walking over to the door  
  
"Ok, thank you" I said as she walked out.  
  
I read over the letter once more, sure it wasn't the best thing in the world but it would have to do. I felt a lot better about it after, just the funeral to go and a final good bye and then im faced with a new begging which didn't seem so bad now.  
  
  
  
A/N: hey guys just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone that's been reading you guys are great and my story wouldn't have made it with out you and I also wanted to apologize for taking so long to get chapters up lol and one final word is that I was watching TV the other day and it was called I Love The 80s and they talked about Stand By Me which I thought was very kool because no one said anything bad about it and it was just very kool that it got recognized for being the kick ass movie it is haha anyway I've wasted enough of your time, so thank you guys luv ya!!! 


	8. Good Times

The funeral was two days later; we had gone and mourned, as well as others who were also there to mourn and to secretly grieve for us.  
  
It was now night on the town of Castle Rock, the town that would now be called my home. As the citizens of the town and household slept, me and my aunt had found old photos of her and my mother as kids it was actually very strange to see and hear a side of my aunt that im sure was still in the dark to even my uncle. The next few days would prove to be the best by far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weeks flew by and I got to know more about the people in the town, who you wanted to hang with and who you shouldn't, over all it didn't matter to me though I was quite content with having just Gordie, Chris, teddy and Vern as my friends. We had become closer and I was practically one of the boys.  
  
It was now only a week until I started in a new school and I didn't seem to mind let's just put it this way I was not liked at my old school, I was rebellious in every ones eyes there and I loved it.  
  
"Hey ash im going to the tree house you wanna come?" Gordie yelled up the stairs  
  
"I don't know" I said "I have to finish this summer reading bullshit before we start school".  
  
"Come on, you can bring that stuff with you" he said as he was now standing in my doorway.  
  
"Your right, what the hell was I thinking its summer!" I yelled "fuck school!"  
  
"That's the spirit" he laughed "now come on I wanna leave!" he whined  
  
"Yea, yea" I said, as I placed my stuff in my backpack to take with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jesus H. Christ it's about time you two got here!" teddy complained from the bottom of the latter as Chris and Vern climbed down and finally to the ground.  
  
"How's it going guys" I said  
  
"Not to bad" Chris replied  
  
"God it's too hot out!" Vern complained  
  
"Well if everyone would shut up I was just going to say we should get some ice cream" Teddy said.  
  
"Man that's a plan and a half" Chris smiled  
  
"Well then lets go" teddy said.  
  
When we got to the Blue Point diner pretty much every kid was there with and ice cream or soda in front of them. We sat in a small booth at the back.  
  
"What'll it be?" the waitress asked.  
  
After much debating and bickering over money and what not Me, Vern, and Chris were getting Root beer floats and Gordie and teddy were getting Coke's.  
  
Our eating was filled with conversations of comics, school, and new tunes also a few random things from Vern. All in all it was a great time.  
  
"Now what should we do?" I asked as we stepped out of the diner and started walking in no particular direction, as we stopped to cross the street I noticed a new shop opening up a few feet away.  
  
"Hey wait you guy's" I said "what's that?" I asked as they kept walking, after a few more steps they turned around.  
  
"What" Gordie Said?  
  
"That" I said as I walked towards the shop and went inside.  
  
It was a small book shop that went by the name of Ursula's book chest. It was run by a small old woman who I guessed was Ursula.  
  
"Hello, May I help you with anything?" she asked.  
  
"No that's ok im just looking" I said. I was fascinated with the books, she had so many. As I picked up a book I heard the boys come in and protest once they saw that it was indeed a book shop.  
  
"Awww man" teddy whined along with Gordie and Vern as Chris made his way over to me.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" he asked  
  
"A book" I said as I flipped through it and finally found the price. "That I can't afford" I laughed and so did Chris as I put it back.  
  
" man I gotta get home" Vern said after checking his watch that he had received a week earlier in the mail from the pez company after sending away many proof of purchase labels for the contest .we tagged along as he rushed out the door we said our goodbyes as teddy to decided to head home with Vern. Pretty soon it was just me, Chris, and Gordie walking quietly until Chris left for his house to.  
  
The night went by fast and we were soon in bed waiting for tomorrow to come.  
  
A/N: hey guys sorry it's been awhile but just wanted to say that every ones stories have been awesome and to keep updating I need more! lol but anyway thank you for reading my story and to review if you want because reviews make everyone happy lol but thank you! Luv you guys! ~Ashley 


	9. lake side fun

"Ash where's Gordie"? Vern asked for about the millionth time in the past five minutes which is not the best thing to do on a hot summer day one day before you go back to school.  
  
"Gordie ate my last stick of gum so I killed him, do you think that was wrong" I said trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.  
  
"Ha-ha very funny" Vern said  
  
"It was wasn't it"? I laughed  
  
No sooner had I done that the secret knock was sounding at the small door of the tree house.  
  
"It's about time lachance" Chris said with a smile  
  
god I loved Chris's smiles they were so. so. wait I was not thinking this cant, don't want to, not going to I couldn't be anything but a friend it would be to weird if I was more right?  
  
"Hey you try doing all your chores in less than 15 minutes" Gordie said out of breath.  
  
"Gordon please all you had to do was clean your room and take out the trash" I said  
  
"Eat shit" he laughed as he drank some of his coca cola.  
  
"I win again Chambers!" teddy cackled  
  
"Bull shit I let you win" Chris retorted  
  
"Ash you're up next" teddy said taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"No man Im sick of cards that's what we've done all summer." I said  
  
"Yea I say we should do something else to" Gordie added.  
  
"Like what there's nothing to do in castle rock" Chris said.  
  
"Well how 'bout we go down to the lake for a swim?" Vern asked  
  
"Vern that might be just one of the best ideas you've ever had" teddy said.  
  
"Screw you" he laughed  
  
"All right lets all go home and change and meet back here in what about 20?" I asked  
  
"Sounds good to me" Chris said.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"OW" Vern said  
  
"What now Verno?" teddy asked annoyed  
  
"I stepped on another rock!" Vern said  
  
"You and your damn rocks" teddy laughed  
  
"Look the lake" I said  
  
"Yea well we're not blind dumb ass" Gordie smirked  
  
"What ever" I mumbled  
  
"Last one there is a rotten egg"! Vern yelled and took off running with Gordie and Teddy behind him and gaining fast because lets face it, Vern can't run.  
  
I looked over to my left where Chris was walking beside me.  
  
"What"? He asked, Oh god he had caught me looking at him shit think fast umm shit.  
  
"Nothing" I said, oh man I am such a dumb ass 'nothing' what the hell?  
  
"Oh" was all he said, by that time we had reached the lake which I was thankful for.  
  
"Come on you guys"! Teddy yelled right before he was dunked under by a tag team of Gordie and Vern.  
  
Me and Chris just looked at each other, smiled, and ran in to tackle Gordie and Vern.  
  
After about an hour we had had enough of the water and started to make our way to the tree house again.  
  
The sun was almost setting when teddy suggested that we should have an end of the summer camp out in the tree house. It actually didn't sound like a bad idea we all agreed and left to get our things for that night. This was going to be a fun night. 


	10. Truth or Dare?

After we had all gotten back to the tree house the fun started.  
  
"So what goodies did everyone bring" I asked looking around.  
  
"I brought some marshmallows" Vern said as he popped a few in his mouth.  
  
"Let me see that bag" teddy said while taking the bag from Vern. "You fucking ate half the bag Vern!" teddy yelled  
  
"I got hungry on the walk over here" Vern said defensively  
  
"Fat bastard" teddy mumbled  
  
"Hey it's a long walk…" Vern said while getting lost in his marshmallows again.  
  
"Well anyway I found this in one of the closets" teddy said while holding up a porno magazine  
  
All the guys started to reach for it, with yells like "pass it over here!" and "come on it's my turn".  
  
"Typical" I mumbled under my breath.  
  
Once we had all calmed down the telling of goodies proceeded.  
  
"I brought some smokes" Chris added  
  
"On my way over here I stopped at the new general store to check it out. They had a bunch of new magazines in there that Phil's general store couldn't even compare to." Gordie said as he passed around the latest issue from one of the many magazines he reads.  
  
Now seemed like the perfect time to tell them that I had forgotten to bring anything. While they were still busy looking at the magazines I tried to smoothly work my way into it. It didn't work.  
  
"Uhhh … I brought a..." I said while searching through my pockets. "A penny"? I said while holding it up. Everyone just looked at me. "Here ya go Verno" I said while tossing it his way.  
  
"Gee, thanks" Vern muffled out while trying to stuff it in his pocket and keep the marshmallows in his mouth.  
  
"Ok…so now what do we do?" Chris asked turning his attention back to teddy.  
  
"I don't know, what are you asking me for?" teddy said  
  
"This was your plan dip shit!" Gordie yelled  
  
"Ok I got it why don't we play truth or dare?" teddy asked getting all excited.  
  
"Well we have nothing else to do, why not?" Gordie said as we all agreed.  
  
"I'll go first!" teddy said while eyeing his pray, god this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Umm ok I got it" he said "Verno! ….wait no, umm I got it" teddy said while looking around "Ashley…"  
  
As teddy said that my head snapped up from my little argument I was having with Vern, about wanting just one marshmallow before he ate them all.  
  
"Truth or dare?" teddy asked me.  
  
"Who, me?" I said playing stupid.  
  
"No your mom, yes you" he said.  
  
"Ok then… dare, no…truth, wait no… dare." I rambled.  
  
"You done now?" Gordie asked me.  
  
"Yup, I choose dare." I said  
  
Once I had said that word I had instantly regretted it. Teddy's dares were the worst.  
  
"Boss, ok now what to do, what to do?" teddy thought aloud.  
  
As I sat there awaiting my punishment, I thought about all the crazy dares teddy had done to the others before. This one time he had dared Vern to run naked through the women's auxiliary meeting house, during a meeting. Vern turned down the dare and has been called a pussy everyday since then.  
  
"Ok I got it" teddy cackled rubbing his hands together in an evil gesture. Teddy had stayed up late a few nights ago to watch some sort of monster movie marathon, the kind parents don't approve of there children watching.  
  
"Just say the damn dare will you?" Chris asked getting some 'yea's' in the process.  
  
"Ok, ash I dare you to spend the night in the cemetery… by yourself." Teddy dared me.  
  
"What? No way! I can't do that you guys know im afraid of the dark! None the less dead people, do you know how much creepy shit must go on there at night?" I rambled on.  
  
"all right fine you only have to stay there for four hours and at the end of two hours we'll send some one to make sure your still alive." he laughed.  
  
"I can't get out of this can I?" I asked  
  
"Not unless you want to end up as Vern" Gordie pointed out.  
  
"Hey!" Vern retorted.  
  
"Fine" I said as I reached for a flashlight and started to make my way down the tree house latter.  
  
"Be strong ash!" teddy yelled but started laughing after.  
  
"remember at the end of two hours we'll send some one to check up on you and if you stay for the whole four hours, at the end we'll come and get you!" he yelled to me as I walked away from there view and to the gates of the cemetery.  
  
A/N: wow it's been a while huh? Yes well I would like to first off apologize to everybody for not updating in like 5 months and hopefully you still remember my story lol I just haven't had any burst of creative flow in a long time but now I have and I updated and im hoping to have another chapter up soon because I already know what im doing for the next chapter I just have to write it lol so anyways im sorry once again and thank you so much for still reading and putting up with my bullshit of not updating lol luv ya guys! 


End file.
